1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to network communications, and particularly to a cloud service device, a multiple image preview method, and a cloud service system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the computer technology development, Internet video becomes a main stream, and users can preview images of video before the video played. However, the existing technology only can achieve the function of a single image previewing, but can not achieve the function of multi-image preview in video, which is poor experience to the users.
It is a big research subject to achieve the function of multi-image preview when playing video.